Are U Taking My Picture?
by babyqo
Summary: Dia seperti magnet yang selalu menarikku untuk selalu menatapnya. Ah Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikannya senyuman indah yang disukai banyak kaum hawa bahkan penyuka sesama jenis sekalipun sepertiku? Bodohkah aku mengharapkan cintanya seperti di novel-novel remaja itu?/ Xiuhan. yaoi. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Pair: XiuHan, LuMin

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), dll

.

.

.

.

Xiumin a.k.a Kim Minseok POV

**Jpret!**

Aku menurunkan kameraku dan melihat foto yang baru saja kuambil. Fotografi bukan hobiku namun hanya sekedar rutinitasku yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan sejak dua tahun terakhir. Bagiku memotret adalah seni menciptakan gambar yang real dan memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Aku tersenyum memandang hasil fotoku tadi, tidak terlalu bagus tapi cukup membuatku puas.

Aku kembali menikmati suasana taman kampus yang teduh dengan beberapa pohon besar yang melindungiku dari sinar matahari. Mataku menerawang mencari objek baru yang akan menjadi sasaran kameraku namun tiba-tiba saja mataku bertumpu pada seseorang yang selalu menjadi objek utamaku.

Seperti biasanya, dia selalu bersama teman-teman akrabnya dan tertawa riang. Aku mengangkat kameraku sejajar dengan mataku kemudian membidiknya beberapa kali lalu melihat hasilnya.

Bibirku terangkat saat melihat wajahnya tengah tertawa ditangkap kameraku. Sudah kubilang 'kan fotografi itu menciptakan gambar yang real dan memiliki keunikan? Dan yah, inilah yang kusebut nyata itu, tawanya yang begitu nyata di kameraku membuatku selalu haus untuk selalu mengambil fotonya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari kamera dan menatapnya yang masih sibuk bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya. Harus berapa lama aku memendam perasaan ini padanya? Harus berapa lama aku harus mengendap-endap mengambil gambarnya dan menempelnya di ruang cetakku?

Aku mendesah ringan, kupikir hanya ada di novel-novel remaja saja cerita tentang pengagum rahasia yang sembunyi-sembunyi memandangi pujaannya namun ternyata aku mengalaminya sendiri. Tidak enak, itu jawabanku kalau ada yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku.

"Luhan-ah, kau sedang memandangi siapa?" tanya seseorang disampingnya yang membuatku terhentak dari lamunanku. Kupandangi dia tengah menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Dia memandangi siapa? Spontan aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama didalam hatiku.

Aku memandang sekelilingku, menebak-nebak siapa kira-kira seseorang yang tadi pandangi olehnya namun usahaku gagal. Aku bukan seorang detektif yang dengan mudah memecahkan sebuah misteri.

Aku menoleh lagi padanya. Dia itu seperti magnet yang selalu menarikku untuk selalu menatapnya. Ah Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikannya senyuman indah yang disukai banyak kaum hawa bahkan penyuka sesama jenis sekalipun sepertiku? Bodohkah aku mengharapkan cintanya seperti di novel-novel remaja itu?

Setelah beberapa detik memandanginya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dari tempat ini, akan semakin gila kalau aku harus duduk dan hanya menatap senyumnya yang luar biasa mematikan itu.

Kakiku melangkah menyusuri koridor kampus menuju kantin. Namun seseorang menepuk pundakku, betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku berbalik dan menemukan sosok Luhan dihadapanku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kau yang selalu memotretku kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Plis jangan gebukin author kalo ini pendeeeek banget, maklumlah ini ditulis disela-sela menyelesaikan FF Get Married u_u

Lanjut atau end nih? Hwhwhwhw~

kalo menurut readers ini jelek mending end aja u_u

Oh iya author juga pengen nanya nih..

Kira-kira member yang paling evil di EXO siapa? Kalo bisa evil tapi ga yadong kkk~

And... mind to review?


	2. Lollipop

Pair: XiuHan, LuMin

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), dll

.

.

.

.

Xiumin a.k.a Kim Minseok POV

Suara lari seorang anak kecil terdengar membuat konsentrasi memotretku buyar. Kutolehkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara langkah itu.

"Oppa, Oppa," panggil anak perempuan itu sambil terus berlari kepada seorang pria yang memunggunginya. Mendengar panggilan itu, pria tadi menoleh lalu tersenyum yang membuat jantungku berlomba dengan desiran darahku. Aku hendak menolehkan kepalaku lagi dan berkonsentrasi dengan kameraku namun senyum pria itu benar-benar seperti magnet yang memaksaku untuk terus menatapnya dan mengabadikannya di kameraku.

"Ada apa gadis manis?" suaranya terdengar lembut saat bertanya kepada anak perempuan tadi sambil tersenyum yang membuatku semakin menikmatinya.

"Luhan Oppa, aku punya dua buah lollipop tapi aku tidak tahu harus makan yang mana dulu," jawab anak perempuan itu dengan nada polos membuat senyum Luhan semakin mengembang di wajahnya.

Ia memandang lollipop ditangan anak perempuan itu bergantian. "Aku suka yang berwarna-warni ini," jawabnya sambil menunjuk lollipop ditangan kanannya.

Anak perempuan tadi terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu kemudian dia menggelengg. "Aku tidak suka yang berwarna-warni Oppa," jawabnya dengan polos membuatku tertawa kecil ditempatku.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa boleh aku memintanya untukku?" tanyanya sambil mengadahkan tangannya meminta. Anak perempuan itu menatap lollipop tadi lalu akhirnya memberikannya kepada Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih lalu berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku cepat dan pura-pura sibuk mengotak-atik kameraku saat Luhan berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

Masih kupandangi hasil fotoku tadi ketika sebuah lollipop warna-warni yang tadi kulihat menghalangi pemandanganku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Luhan tengah tersenyum manis.

"Untukmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan lollipop ditangannya kepadaku.

"Lain kali pasti aku akan meminta bayaran saat kau menjadikanku model," ucapnya lagi sebelum berlalu dihadapanku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Karena chapter ini pendek dan ngegantung jadi musti dilanjutin dong :D

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review :D


End file.
